Semi-automatic firearms have a limited firing rate which does not approach the firing rate of automatic firearms. Automatic firearms are also known to be more expensive and harder to acquire than semi-automatic firearms. As a result, many devices have been proposed over the years for increasing the firing rate of semi-automatic firearms. See for example, U.S. Pat. No.: 3,184,875 to Klebe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,351 to McQueen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,288 to Miller; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,910 and 5,074,190 both to Troncoso.
However, these devices require multiple components and extra tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches and pliers, and the like, that require extra fasteners such as screws, and the like. The prior art converter devices must then be carefully assembled and can take excessive amounts of time for proper assembly in order to work. Some of these converter devices further require extensive modifications such as opening up and/or drilling into the existing firearms that can damage the firearms. Thus, all of these prior art converter devices are generally inconvenient to attach, difficult to operate and control properly, as well as potentially unreliable. Furthermore, once attached these devices can also prevent the firearms from firing at rates other than that which they were meant to operate since the converter attachment can become a fixed addition that is difficult to remove.
Still furthermore, the above devices only convert firearms to a full-automatic mode. Full-automatic firearms are generally considered to be a NFA Class 3 firearm that is typically only available to law enforcement, and not to average consumers.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.